Operation: Breeding Grounds
Screenshot_6.png infestedaladreply.png|Alad V Response To Tenno Event Victory Operation Breeding Grounds is a Hive Sabotage event which follows up the Suspicious Shipments alerts, where the remaining ships of Alad V's fleet have entered the space around Eris. It requires players to sabotage the Infested Ship by destroying 3 Infested Hives per ship, with each destroyed hive having various consequences for its destruction, such as increased Infested retaliation. Unlike the original Sabotage mission, existing enemies in this mission are not designed to be exterminated (will respawn) and will continue to assault the player until extraction. Synopsis With the Zanuka Project slowing to a halt, Alad V decided to look into the Infestation for answers to his disappointing portfolio. His studies resulted in a new development of the Infestation, the Mutalist strain, having the ability to infect inorganic beings such as the robotic MOA. To transmit his creation throughout the Origin System, he engineered Infested Hives, tumors that are capable of corrupting ships and colonies in the matter of seconds. The Lotus learns of a massive Infested outbreak off Eris and sends the Tenno to destroy the Infested Hives, fearing a system-wide outbreak. Despite temporarily hindering Alad's plans, he mocks the Tenno's futile efforts on stopping the inevitable: the domination of his Mutalist empire. What You Need To Do *Visit the threatened ship on Eris to find and destroy three separate hives. These hives greatly accelerate the spread of the Infestation. *Each hive is protected by five tumor nodes, destroy these to make the hive vulnerable. *Destroying the hives is likely to have unintended consequences. Be on alert for everything from unstable ship systems to Infested counter-defenses. *Once you have wiped out all three hives, head to Extraction. What You Need To Know *This Operation ended on Thursday, June 26, 2014 at 12 PM EDT for PC. *This Operation ended on Saturday, August 30, 2014 at 3:30 PM EDT for PS4. *You can attack the three hives in any order. Work individually and attempt to destroy them all at once or work with your fellow Tenno to take them out one at a time. *Each Infested Hive affects the compound, so tackling one of them will create a unique effect on your mission and the ultimate combination of all three effects during Extraction. Check its respective article for more details. **Each Hive is worth a certain amount of points, with hives that create more adverse obstacles being worth more points. *With every mission you run the level of the Infested increases, making them increasingly difficult to fight against, along with Hives that create more adverse obstacles. However, these missions will reward more points. The difficulty is affected by your Total Score. **Grouping together with other Tenno will have an effect on difficulty depending on each Tenno's best score. **If a Tenno prefers to solo, a Total Score of approximately 480 is required to score a 48 in a run. The scores calculated may vary depending on the difficulty of the hives, if a Tenno had a total of 480 and finishes difficult hives he may attain a score of 56 instead of 48, conversely if a Tenno finishes easy hives he may attain a score of 40 instead of 48. How do points work? There are six types of hives that yield different points depending on the difficulty of the Mission and the difficulty of the hive type. Destroying hives has adverse effects and dangerous consequences. Be on alert! Each mission will contain three hives determined by the difficulty of the mission. Difficulty of the mission is increased in the following way: All Tenno will begin playing ‘Difficulty 1’ missions with ‘Difficulty 1’ hives! But, this difficulty won’t stay at ‘1’ forever. The Infested can smell the carnage of your missions and will become more and more difficult and aggressive the more Breeding Ground missions you complete. It will take several runs for the stink of the Infested to stick to you. By completing more missions, you will encounter more difficult hives and more difficult enemies! These difficulty increases will allow you to yield higher points in a single run, with endless potential if you want to compete in Clan Leaderboards. Note, grouping together with other Tenno will have an affect on difficulty depending on the level of combined stench! Tips *It is highly recommended to use your Codex Scanner to seek and find Tumor Nodes as they can be hard to spot or find. *Tumor Nodes will always have two glowing orange trails near them at all times. Look for these trails to help spot a node. *Tumor Nodes can be damaged by weapons with AoE damage. *It is also recommended to stay with the same group of players for multiple runs to guarantee a higher score per run. * Make sure to bring something that can heal you or your team (Such as Team Heal Restores, the aura, 's and , ' , and 's ) as there are a lot of dangers that can directly target your health or lead to your health being exposed. ** Alternatively, using mods such as , Antitoxin and to help you stand better chance against toxic attacks. *Use 's or 's to stay invisible and focus on destroying the nodes and tumors while ignoring the Infested, allowing you to clear a level in relative safety. Rewards Operation Breeding Grounds includes point structure that allows for rewards based on your Best Score, which is the points you earn per mission, not the Total Score. The top 3 Clans per Clan Tier will receive Gold, Silver, and Bronze “Breeding Grounds” Trophies, with a Clan’s score being the sum of the Best Score run for all members. Bugs *Once you've reached past level 9999 enemies in the event (approximately 405 points), the enemies will not spawn anymore, leaving only you and the hives throughout the mission. **DE_Megan has confirmed that once you have reached 405 points, you cannot score more points as level 9999 is the maximum difficulty available in Warframe, and the game is unable to spawn enemies past that level. **TennOs encountered a record Level 9999 Stalker during this event. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVwvPDj5u9o Trivia *After the event was seemingly won, Alad V contacted players, revealing that due to their continuous onslaught, he now controls the most fierce and evolved infested in the entire system, only the toughest survived the Tenno offensive. He leaves the message with a peculiar note, noting that "we're growing, changing", as if he includes himself into the Infested themselves. This may disprove the idea that Alad has become consumed completely by the Technocyte, and only harnessing it to his advantage for unknown future biological purposes. Media Event completion message from the lotus|center|350px OPERATION BREEDING GROUNDS Warframe Operations Warframe_Soundtrack_Breeding_Grounds_(U13.8) Warframe_Soundtrack_The_Hive_(U13.8) es:Operación: Caldos de cultivo Category:Event Category:Infested Category:Update 13 Category:Lore